Love Is Worth Fighting For
by She's Spazztastic
Summary: Amelia can't seem to stop fighting. Russia saves her, she nurses him. He saves her again when Natalia nearly kills her. Friendly, or is there something more? T for mild language. RusAme, Austria x Dress, and a jealous Belarus.
1. War is Ended

**Hey, guys! Some of you may already know, I do roleplay on Facebook3 I roleplay an Amelia, and this is the long-awaited Love Is Worth Fighting For thing that I promised to write like sixty billion years ago. xD Anywhore, here goes. R&R? Please try to be gentle about anything mean. ;alsjr;ijsf;l LESSGO.**

* * *

Amelia felt herself falling. Falling, falling, falling faster. Another blow to a great city. Suddenly a hand entered her vision.

A thick accent sounded near her ear. "Calm down, little American. You'll be alright Listen to Russia, da~?" Ivan's voice was thick and sweet, soft and smooth. His English was fluent and fast, mesmerising to Amelia.

She nodded quickly, letting the Russian man help her to her feet, grateful someone could help her.

xXx

"And do you need anything to drink? Amelia asked softly, tending to Russia while he was sick.

The man shoook his head, knocking back two painkillers without water. "Thank you for your help, Amelia. It's nice."

Amelia smiled some, slightly taken aback by his thanks. "It's the least I could do. You saved me, Ivan. I would have died. And you have a fever. In no way does this compare to that."

Ivan chuckled then coughed. "Russia could die, too. Fevers can kill, Ameriko." His tone was playful, but he meant what he said.

Amelia shook her head. "Whatever. It's just summer, Ivy."

She took off to straighten the house she'd been staying in. She loaded the dishwasher, then sigghed. Amelia knew this wouldn't last. Once Ivan was healthy, she'd return home, restore her shattered cities.

The morning after, Amelia woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes, daylight, and the sound of singing. The words were Russian, so eloquent and lovely.

Amelia stepped into the guest bathroom, towel in hand, and stripped to shower. When she finished, she wrapped the towel around her small body, walking out in the open. "I hope you don't mind. I prefer to air dry, and-" She cut off as soon as she saw the girl, Natalia Arlovskaya, standing, singing.

"Where's big brother?"

* * *

**Author's Notice:So, some of you may have guessed. It's true, if rumour is spreading, I /am/ Amelia Schizophrenic Jones. And yes, there will be another chapter. There will be more fanfics, as well. WELL, BYE~**** Ohand, yes, this is **_**extremely**_** short. The other chapters will be longer as it goes on. Chapter two is just like "a;lkjr;lakjf 3" xD Well,ihopeyouguyslikethisshit. **


	2. Home Brings War

**How was my short little bitch, chapter one? Terrible? Thought so. Well, this chapter is gonna fuck your brain. :D AUSTRIAxDRESS. Best crack shit ever. :3 Anywhore, this may be a little silly,, but just go with it. No more reading shitty shit from the author. TIEM FUR AMELIA TO GO HOME!**

* * *

Amelia tossed her bags to the side, leaning back against her door. "Home," she breatherd, smilling small.

"Ameriko!" Matthieu called out, tossing his arms around his older sister. "H-how's Russia?"

Amelia grinned, looking around. "He's not sick anymore, and he said that I should go home. Gawd, were you working the whole time I was gome?"

Matthieu shook his head, "No! I came over once every three days! It only took a couple of hours to clean. If you want, I can cook. I hope you don't mind, I brought maple. And... " the younger of the two smiled sheepishly. "I've got an order of McDonald's for you. You said you'd be home, so I ordered a Big Mac. It's on the table."

Gawd, could Matty talk. Amelia had never noticed it before. But then... She'd never noticed a lot about Matthieu before. "Where's Kumajiro?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh... Kuma? ...KUMA! Where'd you goooooo!" Matthieu flailed his arms helplessly before spotting the stuffed bear on the couch. "There you are, Kuma~!" The Canadian boy snatched the bear up, clutching it like a lifeline.

Amelia laughed softly. "You're so different than I thought you'd be, Matthieu."

Matty nodded, then waved. "Well, bye! I've got to get home!"

After her brother left, Ameriko settled down with her burger on the couch.

xXx

Amelia swung again, her blow hitting Roderich's shoulder. A loud crack sounded from the impact.

Austria drew his fist, swinging it around and making a blow to Ameriko's left eye. Amelia stumbled backwards, hand soaring upwards to feel for swelling. Confident there was none, Amelia slapped Roderich across the face, then kneed him in the groin. "Take that, you dress-wearing BITCH." She exclaimed, grinning.

Ameelia took the stolen sundress, strutting away from the fight with the Austrian gay-man.

Mere days later, Ameriko found herself in a small argument will Natalia Arlovskaya, the representation of the small country of Belarus.

Natalia screamed the first words, Amelia shouted her own witty response.

"How could you? You think you can _waltz on in_ and steal big brother right after I make him mine? He had _just_ agreed to marry me, and you walk around his house _naked_? You little _whore!_" Natty knew her last words were harsh, but she meant every single syllable.

"I didn't _try_ to take him, you nasty _B__elorussian!_ Maybe he hates you, eh? And I was gonna eat breakfast, _covered in a towel._ That makes me a whore?"

Then it happened. Natalia's hand lashed out, quickly retreating. A stinging mark had been left on Amelia's cheek. Amelia, who carried a Swiss knife, drew her small blade, arm darting out and back faster than the blood started flowing. When the red waterfall came forth, Natalia nearly collapsed, blood streaming from both of her thighs. Her wound healed quickly. She may not have been, but she was damn near invincible. Blood still fell, though she was strong enough. Her hand moved without notice, retreiving her butcher's knife from her apron. She stood quickly, arm dragging the knife abruptly across right where Ameriko's collar bone lay. Amelia flinched, but instead of moving away from the girl's knife, the blade dug into her throat, puncturing her jugular. Amelia, gurgled blood, and Natalia cackled, skipping off.

Suddenly, there was Ivan, saving the day once more. "Relax, **lyublv**. Russia's here."

He wrapped his scarf around Amelia's neck to stop thel bleeding, then gave her his trench coat. Her body was shaking violently. Ivan gave her the small blanked he carried as well, then lifted her up bridal style.

xXx

Amelia awoke, unable to move. It hurt to swallow. Her neck and chest were throbbing. She looked around a little, and suddenly didn't know whether to feel comforted or hurt. She was once again in the little room she'd stayed in the last time Russia had saved her. She smiled small, now glad to be here. Ivan smiled down at her, looking bare in his tank top. It took a moment for Amelia to remember that she was wearing his scarf _and_ trench coat.

"You're gorgeous, you know," Amelia whispered hoarsely.

Ivan laughed softly. "Vy dovolʹno potryasayushchiĭ, samostoyatelʹno."

* * *

**More? I think so. Bytheway, there is no planning whatsoever. When I write, I don't thinkthinkthink. My brain goes, "LOOK! :d" and I write exactly what comes to mind. I think this is terrible so far, but if you guys review this positively, I'll write more. Please, no hatred. :3 This is only my first fanfic. 3  
Well, BAII~ **


End file.
